Twisted?
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: 2 years. A lot can happen in 2 years. The big question is... what happened to all the KH characters after Kingdom hearts 2? /Now I will ignore the events in Dream drop distance. Please, enjoy.


**Kingdom hearts 2 fan fiction:**

HaynerxOlettexRoxas  
RikuxKairixSoraxNamine express!

Please, enjoy! ^_^

Otherwise, that means if you won't find it entertaining, you better tell me so!

However, please don't ignore me. ;)

 **Prologue:**

"It has been two years since Roxas disappearance from Twilight town.  
Well as a simple meeting can create a dearly connection between four friends, experiences and different actions does also have the impudence to tear this friendship apart.  
I wouldn't lie if I told you that they did miss him, which is a fact of truth, but now you probably wonder how this is possible. Therefore you should allow me to explain this matter.  
Alright, so you do know that Sora defeated Roxas in the world that never was, right?  
And then Roxas decided to give in and make Sora's heart whole again by finding this certain place where he could rest in peace inside of Sora. That's correct, isn't it?  
Everything seemed so pleasant and promising after the vanquishing of Xemnes and after that… both Kairi, Riku and Sora could go back to their home island, even known as "Destiny Island", together with me and Roxas, while Goofy and Donald returned to their home world, the Disney castle. Honestly, it was… the most delightful five months during my whole existence, and… I believe I wasn't the only one who felt that way, or at least those relatable thoughts to that.  
After these five months had passed, seemed like a frenzy to me, something changed.  
Olette, Hayner and Pence, these three… they started to remember things.  
Different things they should not do recognize.  
Now when I consider it… I realize that it must have been very painful to them, and even though we tried to keep them away from harm's way, we… simply couldn't prevent it from occur. Little by little, memories put together by this chain, they… felt very disconcerted over what they did forget, a quite long time ago.  
These three were connected to Sora, and I'm aware of the fact that I am the only one who does have an impact on his memories and those people around him, but somehow…  
it seemed to be a furthermore complicated hint then that.  
I assume, that Roxas's, Olette's, Hayner's and Pence's connection were mighty strong and… it was even too powerful for me and my spells to handle.  
Eventually… they got depressed over their lost.  
They couldn't take this unanswered anguish anymore and it cut so deeply.  
In the end… Pence even tried to commit suicide. Olette and Hayner didn't almost even try to stop him. Now and then even they got these sort of ideas, but… it changed when Sora came along to the town for a visit. Them all were very grateful to meet him again and things gotten less intense. Now?  
Now they have accepted this none responded question which seems to just tick like a timer sat bomb in their minds and decided to move on.  
The big topic is… what's Roxas clinging on to and how does he feel about this?  
That's what I desire to know."

 **Mystery:**

The girl sighed from where she sat in the white chair and glanced down at the words she had been writing with the pen in her right hand on the previously blank pages in the book before her countenance. The book was placed on a white, long table with velvet cloth, tableware and glass material, around it stood a couple of other chairs which belonged to each seat. Surrounded by complete darkness in a dark realm Namine reached for the teacup next to the book and under the coaster and took a sip before she peered with her blue eyes which seemed to see through your very soul with an ice cold luster which reminded of the surface as she sensed something nearby. A slight parting was created between the lips as she sounded the sentence:

"It's good to see you, Ka-…"

There was a disturbance in the picture as soon as she uttered that last name.  
The last thing he could behold was a glimpse of that platinum blonde hair before the whole image did being erased as the boy woke up.

 **Awakening:**

"Ah!"

A scream echoed through the room. Sora sat up, awake in the room with sweat drops dripping down his forehead and wide opened eyes. He panted and just at it felt like his heart were going to explode he violently stumbled out of the bed and pulled off the cover before he wobbled up on the floor and tried to catch his breath. No, he simply couldn't breathe. This dream he previously had dreamed were smothering him. Damn, this kind of event happened every single night and he was literally sick of it. Quickly as hell he rushed downstairs, laced on his sneakers and headed outside. He made his way to the beach, still feeling suffocated, it was a wonder he even managed to stay alive, as he then collapsed on the sand covered ground and took a breather. He rolled over on his back and huffed in relief before he started… well, actually he let a light chuckle slip through the gap of his lips.

"Once again I made it!"

"Hey, Sora!"

Suddenly he came to hear a quite familiar voice. No, that was actually a joke. Who wouldn't recognize that casually heard vocals? The spiky haired boy opened his blue eyes in astonishment as he wrinkled his forehead and tossed his upper body part up on the ground in a sitting positing.

"Riku?"

He more or less asked himself, but overtly, as he scratched his occiput.

"I saw you running through the village. What is it?"

The grayhead scurried over to his side and crouched down before he gave him a combination of a greeting still helping hand to offer some support in order to make him get up on his legs. Sora, who still couldn't help but stare a little in confusion, somewhat accepted the hand to grab and Riku gave him a small push which made him wobble as he were about to collapse forward again but luckily enough the gray haired guy were there to catch him with an arm around his stomach.

"What are you doing here? And, I was just having one of those dreams again…  
I don't know why but somehow they just seem to freak me out! …"

"I see, so that's it…"

Riku released Sora and put his hand under the chin while he lowered his head.

"Could you tell me about the dream?"

"Ehm… sure…"

Sora just cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Well… a mysterious girl is stuck in a dark realm, she's writing in a book, whispers a few words and then another girl who I think is Kairi shows up. But, I can't see the other girl as there is a sort of interference in the picture, then a heartless shows up and…"

"And?"

"And then I wake up."

"A mysterious girl… "Namine?"

"Sora, stay calm. I'm sure that this dream is trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but it's probably something important."

"Oh, I can't take it anymore, Riku!"

Sora burst out and tied his fists. The brown haired teen clenched his teeth as it almost felt like his brain were going to detonate as he threw himself around the grayheads neck and drilled down his face in his shirt, just like a little, unfortunate, poor, harmless kid.

"Sora…"

Riku raised his hands in unawares as he gasped a little, quite noiselessly, but as a responsible friend and with the role model criteria he patted Sora's back and gave him a big brotherly, protective smile.

"It's alright, Sora. Just endure it a little longer, okay?"

"Riku?"

Sora gave him a puppy-like face as the tears drilled down his cheeks, even a little amount of snot dripped down his nostrils.

"Everything will be fine."

 **Twlight town:**

Down the street walked a tall figure with pale skin, slim body, intensive, green eyes, this brown, curly hair and the spiky bangs. Her lips were graced with a smirk and the eyes were covered with black, big sunglasses. On the body she wore a leather jacket, short chemise which ended right below the bust, a short miniskirt, long stockings and leather boots. She arrived at the market street as she made her way to the street corner in a slow and cocky amble. Passed a few stalls, the tunnel, a billboard…  
Finally when she got there, a man in his twenties greeted her appearance.  
He jumped down from a container, slinked over to her right side, grabbed her waist and gave her a fat kiss right on the lips. The girl blushed as she obediently responded to the kiss which developed to another one and the other.

"Hey, bae!"

The girl panted after a while as she kept her hands fixed on his bare naked upper body.  
Actually it was a quite tempting thought which she rapidly kept keeping on her mind and if it wasn't because of the public she would definitely yank in his black jacket, wrestle him down in a comfortable couch or something and lick this extremely sexy sex pack so much and so enthusiastic that he eventually started to scream and begged for mercy. Though she knew it was impossible since he was the beast while her foregone past hunted her like crazy and sometimes these none tolerate able, girly habits began to track her down as she acted very unlikely for a girl in her nowadays position.

"Missed me?"

He smirked and viewed her from top to toe several times before he caressed her chin and stroke his hand through her bangs. She blushed even more as she pulled him closer and fondled his cheek.

"Damn, we really do need a couth, don't we?"

"You said it, sweetie!"

 **Continue:**

Believe it or not, but behind a few, dark shadowed bushes, a girl sat crouched down below them and spectated the situation. As soon as she saw how Sora busted out in tears and threw himself around Riku's waist she couldn't help but feel how a disgustful smile creeped up on her lips. "W-what the… Riku's honestly stealing my spotlight? How does he dare?!" By sending a murderous thought towards the grayhead she noticed how the hot temper just raised in a 100 degrees as she finally gotten so pissed that she mentally heaved a stone and threw it against him. She then stomped up on the ground and rupture the "yaoi moment", or "extremely brotherly moment", as another "term".

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

With a pissed off mind it's complicated to behave like a genuine but as time passed she would probably realize what she actually were doing.

"K-Kairi?"

"What are…?"

"Oh, don't come up with your lame excuses, Riku! You know much well that I'm the perfect match for Sora and you even swore to me to leave him alone and spare him to his long unknown future bride!"

"H-hey… take a deep breath now and let me explain first. After all it was he who threw himself all over me and not the opposite! …"

"What are you even talking about, Kairi?"

Wept Sora and wiped away a couple of tears from his cheeks.

"Do not play innocent!"

There was where the signal went as Kairi immediately started to chase them around the beach.

"Ahhhh!"

 **(Dunno if it's a good starter or not… but, anyways, here it is.**  
 **Ladies and gents, hope you enjoyed chapter one of this confusing KH Fanfiction! ^^)**


End file.
